I love you
by arwen eion
Summary: Maka has been so troubled lately, will a certain white-haired boy change things? or will their be romance? Soul Eater x Maka Albarn


It was a cold, winter's night. Maka Albarn was gazing upon the night sky; she was struck by the contour of the darkness, darker than smeared charcoal. Small splashes of gold light glittering here and there as if an artist had brazenly attempted to light it without aim. Smoky grey clouds deteriorate under the fluorescent silver beams of the moon, as if they were shadows to be banished. It had only been a few weeks since the dream team for DWMA had defeated the kishin Ashura, and the blonde weapon meister had been at a loss for sleep. She suffered severe nightmares of Soul or her friends being badly injured and or killed. Maka turned to her bed which was by her bedroom window, honestly she was exhausted but she wasn't sure if she could face her nightmares.

Across the hall was Soul Eater's room and he was almost tired as she was, as he was on ' _Maka watch_ ' which was invented by Tsubaki. At school intervals Maka told Tsubaki all about the previous night's nightmares, and how she had had enough. Tsubaki began to worry. And set this up with Soul, just to keep a close eye on her, just so she didn't do anything stupid. Soul was pacing around his untidy small spaced room, waiting to hear if she would start screaming or crying. After a few more minutes of silence, Soul decided to peak into her room to see if she was asleep, and if she was he would go to bed. He opened his bedroom door and took about three steps and placed his hand onto the door knob, he twisted it slightly and it swung open with relative ease. Across the moonlit room Maka stood, not realising she had company. " _ **Is everything all right…?**_ " Soul asked innocently. The blonde jumped and twirled around to stare at her weapon partner. " _ **How did you get in here!**_ " " _ **Umm… the door, how else would I have?**_ " Soul answered calmly, I mean its not like he climbed through the window or anything. " _ **So… W-what do you want?**_ " Maka responed trying to regain her composer. " _ **Oh… I just was checking if you were okay… After all you have been getting several nightmares.**_ " Soul knew for a fact that ' _several_ ' wouldn't be able to match the amout she really had. But that wasn't important. " _ **Ugh, Soul how many times have I told you! I'm okay its just dreams, they will stop eventuly.**_ " Soul looked the blonde up and down. He could see she was trying remarkably hard to hide the fact she was terrified of them. " _ **Tell you what…**_ " The white haired boy began. " _ **I'll stay here until you fall asleep, then I'll leave. Knowing you okay, deal?**_ " Maka badly wanted to refuse, but she was scared. And who knows… With Soul there beside her, maybe she'll be okay. " _ **Alright fine. Just until I fall asleep…**_ " The meister showing an apparent blush on her face climbed into bed. Soul perched on his partner's bed and stared at his hands clasped together in front of him. After a long period of time soul was starting to think it was about time for him to head back to his own room when Maka started to kick around. " _ **Nng… no… stop… leave him… alone…**_ " Soul acted fast and began to shake her " _ **Hey, Maka you're dreaming. Wake up!**_ " she hardly responded to this so he climbed over the top of her, resting his knees at either side of her waist ( _So he was practically on top of her._ ) and he tried shaking her again " _ **Maka… Maka! It's me, Soul wake up!**_ " this time, Maka's eyes fluttered open and her face went as red as a scorching sunset. " _ **AGGH! Soul why the hell are you on top of me! Get off you pervert!**_ " Soul laughed at her response, but stopped soon after realising his heart rate went faster. ' _Oh my Shinigami I'm on top of a girl!_ ' he almost got off her when he remembered ' _Her tickle spot was her tummy wasn't it…_ ' he then remained exactly where he was " _ **Soul! I told you to off!**_ " Maka said, clearly irritated. Soul grinned, leaving Maka confused as to what he was doing. Soul raised his hands above his head almost like he was about to play the piano, but as soon as hands reached stomach Maka yelped " _ **Take this Maka!**_ " " _ **Ah… hahaha… No soul stop it… Bwhahaha**_ " Maka squealed in between words, as she was trying to sound mad at him but it was extremely difficult as it felt like tiny little feathers was moving across her belly. " _ **Haha Maka, you defeated a kishin but you can't stop me from tickling you? That's sad.**_ " Soul smirked and stopped to let her breathe " _ **Whatever Soul, I didn't know you were going to do that. Besides that was my weak spot.**_ " The blonde blushed as she stared at Souls captivating red eyes. " _ **Don't… don't do that, Maka…**_ " Soul said in a soft lulling tone. " _ **What I'm not doing anything.**_ " She replied blushing more. " _ **Yes you are… You're making that adorable face that… that… makes me wanna… kiss you…**_ " The girl stared at him hard. ' _Was he… blushing!?_ ' She whimpered as Soul moved his head down towards hers. " _ **I… I love you Maka Albarn.**_ " Before the blonde could react her lips collided with the weapons. They remained like this for a few seconds before they pulled away for air. " _ **Soul Eater Evens, I love you to.**_ " Soul gave her a cute smirk and said " _ **Don't call me that…**_ "


End file.
